


destiny

by sarawattinechichic



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smitten Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarawattinechichic/pseuds/sarawattinechichic
Summary: des·ti·ny/ˈdestinē/𝑛𝑜𝑢𝑛the events that will necessarily happen to a particular person or thing in the future.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 12





	destiny

Destiny? A few seconds ago, I would have told you that word was an imagination people believed in, but now witnessing what I'm feeling at this moment. I actually believe in this forbidden word.

Every inch of my body was on fire, my eyes couldn't seem to detach themselves from his, and my heart, oh my heart felt like it's has just comeback from running a full marathon. This feeling right now, I couldn't explain it, but scrutinizing him, I knew one thing...

This was Destiny.

"Hello sir, I said your items all together are $6.25." He snapped his finger in front of my face.

My eyes couldn't help but travel around his body, he definitely has curves, for a small and petite body. His fingers snapped in front of my faces once again, distracting me from my perverted thoughts. He was now glaring at me, directing his other finger behind me. I turned around to see a loud aggressively impatient crowd. I muttered an apology and turned my attention back to him, handing him my money before further humiliation, I sprinted out of the grocery store with my items, not bothering to get the change back.

𖦹𖦹𖦹

For a month, I would come to this store every day, some days I would just come to get a glimpse of him. The other day, I actually get the courage to buy a pack of gum and talk to him, but our conversations never stretched out from 'hellos' and 'how are you?'. I wanted something more; my heart wouldn't allow me to give up on him. So, today was the day, I would give my all, I'm going to allow myself to step out of my shadow and ask him out on a date.

𖦹𖦹𖦹

"Do you really want to do this? I mean this is really out of the ordinary for you, Seunghyun hyung?" My friend, Daesung asked me anxiously.

I could tell he didn't want me to take this step. He knew I had an odd fascination with this boy, and thought that my proposal was way beyond and above.

"There is no harm in trying to ask him on a date." I parked in a secure spot in the parking lot and looked over at Daesung, the expert in dating. He practically knew everything about boys and girls, for beginners he knew that _he_ is not into me.

Daesung bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Okay, but if he rejects you don't call me to pick up your corpse."

I laughed. Of course he won't reject me, right?

"Look just stay put, I'll come back alive." I grabbed onto a rose in the back seat and head out to my destination. The grocery store.

My nerves were getting to me - I could feel my stomach flipping around, and sweat forming under my armpit. This was the moment of truth, only few feet away from her and I was this close to peeing on my pants. Who knew asking someone out could take up this much energy from me?

𖦹𖦹𖦹

Today was not my luck, he rejected me, point blank period. I was embarrassed, how was I supposed to know he had a boyfriend. Just brilliant. I took the walk of shame back to the car. I ignored everyone, including Daesung's 'I told you so'. Never again was I going to ask a boy on a date. I know it sounds childish, but the pain that attack my heart when he responded with a flat out 'no', was too much.

I couldn't allow any more risky moment to happen. But, no matter how much hurt encountered my oh-so-suffering heart, my eyes, it just couldn't seem to slimmer her away. His gummy smile, his face, and his voice were all implanted in my mind. And I couldn't focus without him appearing throughout my mind. So, I admit I was a coward. I couldn't last a day without seeing him, so like the fool I was, I went back the next day, and the day after that.

"Okay, look mister, I find you officially creepy. How many times do I have to tell you that I have a boyfriend? Can't you take a simple hint?"

Yup, he was definitely fuming with anger. I wouldn't blame him. Me, being the dumb person I was asked him out, once again. But, it's not entirely my fault, he was just asking for it. The way he checks off my items, the way he flips his bangs out of the way to clear his vision, and the way his voice sounds when he told me the prices of my items. He was invading my mind, and he wouldn't leave me alone.

"I-I... umm... I-"

Gosh, why we my mouth frozen shut at this moment. I was supposed to show my confidence!

"Look here, killer jaw, I'll go on one date with you. But I swear if I don't feel anything, you're done, and if I ever see you again, I will definitely get a restraining order against you." His voice was stern and clear, leaving no room to argue.

Was he finally giving me a chance?

I nodded my head enthusiastically, as we exchanged phone numbers and a meeting place for our official first date. His slim arms pointed towards the exit sign, and I took this as a notion that it was my time to leave. I didn't want to ruin my chances with him.

𖦹𖦹𖦹

"Wait, what?!" Daesung launched out of the bed staring at me confused.

I was at my dorm, screaming like a fangirl over my first announced date with Jiyong. Jiyong was his name, the name that causes my heart skip a beat.

"Yes, it's true, he's actually giving me a chance." I jumped up and down overjoyed.

This was the first time for me, getting this excited over a boy that I barely knew anything about felt somewhat refreshing.

"Wow, I'm so surprised. If I was the boy, I would have thought you were some creepy stalker." Daesung bluntly stated.

My excitement simmered down, what if he did see me as a creep?

Sensing the quite tension, Daseung coughed.

"I mean, either that, or he could possibly see the guy - you, trying your best to charm a boy, him rather. Come on, your date is tonight right?"

I beamed from ear to ear, "Yup, it's been schedule tonight."

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for, let's doll you up!" Daesung winked at me, giving me two thumbs up.

𖦹𖦹𖦹

If fashionably late was the term to describe why Jiyong was late, then it was an exception for him being 30 minutes late for our date.

The waitress came back to my table and gave me a sad smile. "Water, sir?"

This was the tenth time she came around my table asking me the same question with the same expression on her face; she pity me, and I nodded my head this time so she could leave me alone. My tolerance for Jiyong being late was running thin. Where is he?

1 Hour Later

The clock is provoking me now, _tick tock, tick tock._ No Jiyong in sight.

2 Hours Later

"Hey, Seunghyun?" I heard a voice call my name, but my eyes weren't in the mood. I knew perfectly who that voice belong to, but I ignored it. I was irritated by him, he ticked me off.

"Congratulations."

The chair horizontal from me was pulled back, guessing he took a seat, welcoming himself in.

My eyes snapped open.

"Congratulations? For what? Waiting for you? I should have left when I had the chance to." I muttered under my breath.

He was so-something else, congratulating me, for what? I was exhausted, I was hungry, I wanted to go home, but these stupid feelings of mines were preventing me. And now looking at him, really looking at him, my starvation, my exhaustion vanished right out the window, instead a feeling of relief, and a feeling of happiness filled inside me.

Complete confusion.

"Well, killer jaw, you waited for me, which leads us to my other point." His ~~gummy~~ smile spread widely over his face, as her eyes turned into the crest moon. He was just simply flawless. My anger was gone, how could I be anger at him now?

"Your point being..."

"Well, you see, I've never had a boyfriend. I was just seeing if you were truly interested in me. Your cute ways of asking me out, and becoming my official stalker, I decided why not? Why not give you a chance, which bring us here." He laughed - a laugh that could make anyone fall head over heels for him, a laugh that echoed through the whole restaurant causing eyes to stare at us, and a laugh that caused my cheeks to flush.

"As silly as it may sound, I was actually here early."

Jiyong watched me, and for the first time I saw the uneasiness in his eyes, he immediately averted away from my gaze.

"As stupid, and cliché it sounds. I genuinely like you, so I came here early to observe if you'll stay or leave like the others have, and you stayed." He grinned bashfully, waiting for my reply or at least waiting for some kind of reaction from me.

But I had none. I was just confused by the whole situation. I took hold of the glass of water that was thankfully place near my side of the table. I gulped down the whole drink in one go, wiping away the drips of water that were on my chin, and focused my attention back to him.

"So you're saying that you were testing me, the whole time?" I questioned him.

"I guess you can say that, I'm sorry, you can leave like the rest..." He trailed on.

"No." I simply replied back.

"No?" He eyed me, perplexed by my decision.

"Yes. No. I came here, for you."

I couldn't help but feel my heart pump through my veins loudly. Yup, there was something special about him, and I couldn't dare to let him slip away right when he was at my reach.

"Really?" His voice was soft, barely audible. His arched eyebrow show how much bewilderment he felt.

"Yes, me, you, us." I said grinned reaching out for his hand. Once he allowed me to touch him, he smiled, and squeezed my hand gently.

That night I felt electric through my entire body, by far the best night of my life. People who do not believe in destiny are not living life to the fullest. Trust me, destiny will always be there flowing in the air, next thing you know, destiny may come knocking at your door... So be aware, and don't avoid destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm having fun writing these two. but this is actually from my drafts. it's an old draft of mine. so the writing is kinda, you know. so sorry for that. anyways, i hope y'all like it. thank you, mwah!


End file.
